guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"It's Just a Flesh Wound."
Sounds like another Monty Python quote to me ;o) JP :http://paizo.com/image/product/catalog/IMPTYV/IMPTYVMP030_360.jpeg The Black Knight pwnz y00 all! -- 05:07, 28 July 2006 (CDT) the first person to make a w/p with all black kurzick armor and this skill gets to see me cry from laughter.-Only a Shadow I just noticed that you either can't see one arm in the icon art or it's been forcefully removed. Definitely Monty Python. *grin* Kessel 02:48, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Just to be picky the black knight says 'it's just a flesh wound' after he loses the first arm, not both. 'It's just a flesh wound' 'Your arms off!' 'No it isn't' 'What's that then!' 'I've had worse' 'No you haven't!' Maybe not verbatim, haven't watched it in a while, but it's definitely after the first arm loss :-) Echokin 18:26, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :Hmm, or just to be wrong. I'm getting old, the guy on the skill icon has an arm left but yeah, apparently the line after the first arm was "'tis but a scratch". Echokin 18:12, 30 October 2006 (CST) The black Knight RULES. The verbatim quotes are as follows: :"None shall pass."(another GW shout) :"What!?" :"None shall pass." :"I have no quarrel with you good sir knight, but I must cross this bridge." :"Then you shall die." :"I command you as King of the Britons to stand aside!" :"I move for no man." :"So be it!" :"Hiya! Hiya!, Hiya!" :Clang! :Arm cutting sounds. :"Now stand aside, worthy adversary." :"Tis' but a scratch." :"A scratch! Your arms' off!" :"No it isn't." :"But what's that then?"(Points to arm on the ground with sword) :"I've had worse." :"You lie!" :"C'mon you pansy!" :"Ahhhhhhhhh!" :More arm cutting sounds. :"Victory is mine!"(another GW shout) :"We thank the lord, that in thy mer-"(The black knight kicks him in the head) :"Ha! C'mon then!" :"What!" :"Have at you!" :"You are indeed brave sir knight, but the fight is mine." :"Oh, I do not say..." :"Look, you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left!" :"Yes I have." :"Look!" :"It's just a flesh wound." :"Look, stop that." :"Chicken!, Chicken!" :"Look, I'll have your leg." :"Right!" :Leg cutting sounds. :"Ooh." :"Right, I'll do you for that!" :"What?!" :"C'mere!" :"What're you gonna do, bleed on me?" :"I'm Invincible!" :"You're a loony." :"The Black Knight always triumphs!" :"Have at you!" :"C'mon then!" :More leg cutting sounds. :"Alright, we'll call it a draw." :"Come, Patsy." :"Oh, oh I see! Running away, eh? You yellow bastards! Come back here and take what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!" Whew, that was longer than I thought. Duncan Dragoon 01:45, 8 November 2006 (CST) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eMkth8FWno for the clip --Skullhat 03:03, 8 February 2007 (CST) trivia the only shout which isn't punctuated by a exclaimation mark. --Jamie 05:09, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :And only skill in lower case — Skuld 12:32, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Then shouldn't we mention that? — Esteroth12 12:51, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :Not really an elite shout, then. An elite comment? Elite one-liner? --Black Ark 05:51, 20 August 2006 (CDT) ::ROFL, elite one-liner! That was truely an elite comment by Black Ark, hehe. --Xeeron 09:56, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::I propose that it is either an elite remark or an elite observation. Hashmir 18:11, 11 January 2007 (CST) Interesting skill Combined with a condition transfer that can be used for other good purposes, this one looks like a pretty nice multipurpose skill with its low cost and lack of dependency. -- Jugalator [AB] 10:23, 12 August 2006 (CDT) Effectiveness of Paragon - Condition Removal This skill will not replace Restore Condition since it has double the recharge, doesn't heal, and gives deep wound to you. --Life Infusion 14:27, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Plague Touch/Sending, it's a shout instead of a spell. 84.71.82.238 23:14, 19 August 2006 (CDT) ::it doesn't transfer conditons, but it is one better then mend ailment thou. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:15, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :::Any reason (any?) why one would possily be using this over restore?-Thomas 15:39, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::It's not a spell, but a shout and therefore can't be interrupted/prevented. And the Deep Wound can be used in tactical situations through the use of Plague Sending/Touch to help the fight. Using that method, the Deep Wound can potentially last for 17-18 seconds. On reflection though, you automatically get the condition on use, so using Plague Sending the instant battle starts would put the enemy at a severe disadvantage. 220.233.103.77 04:39, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::::It's all about attributes, people. I'll admit, no one's going to look for an "IJAFW." Paragon in HA for condition removal over an RC monk (Unless they intend on spreading the deep wound. Even then, though, it's a bit iffy.). However, you have to think about the class it's in. Warrior's have Healing Signet, and most would contend many non-elite monk spells could easily out-heal it. However, primary warriors would have to be W/Mo's to do this, and they couldn't heal as good, what with low energy and energy regen, inability to use Healing Prayers runes, etc. (And using Healing Signet for healing as a secondary warrior is pretty dumb, so that's ruled out). Contesting that RC out-performs "IJAFW." is the same as saying a Monk heal spell (There's a lot of them, use your imagination) can out-perform Healing Signet. While both are true in that regard, Healing Signet is more accessible to Warriors, and "IJAFW." is more accessible to Paragons. I'm not sure (Didn't get a chance to play a Paragon during the first event), but I think Paragons have the same energy and energy regen as warriors. This makes "IJAFW." a better skill for Paragons to use, not for monks. DancingZombies 15:16, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::All valid points, but whenever you have the choice of including a monk primary in your party, you will make him deal with condition removal instead. Don't forget the biggest disadvantage: Monks have 4 regen, paragons 2. So this skill costs a primary Paragon twice as much energy as RC would cost a monk in relative terms. --Xeeron 09:56, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :But note that since this is a shout, it will always cost the Paragon 4 energy (-5 energy cost, +1 energy ally affected), has an instant activation and a 1 second recharge. In relative terms, this skill is very comparable to RC, since the Paragon is not primarily a healer. 220.233.103.77 20:04, 13 October 2006 (CDT) ::Why do people keep saying it's worse than RC? It doesn't heal, sure, but it's insta-cast, 1-s recharge, cant be interrupted, you can use it while KD'd, it can be used by a ranger/necro primary for better e-management, and it just has an awesome name. Not to mention the whole Plague Sending/Touch bonus. Finrod 00:54, 31 October 2006 (CST) :::FFS A-Net! Why the **** did you bring this skill in when you can have Cautery Signet!!!! ::::Cautery Signet deals with pressure, this deals with spikes (decent way to shuffle the ubiquotous Deep Wound off of the spike target quickly, if nothing else). — 130.58 (talk) 23:44, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::::Also, there are more anti-Signet skills than there are anti-Shout skills; and, wouldn't you get a return of some energy due to Leadership? Imho I still prefer Martyr, but that's just me. Paragons can do the job as well, but definitely not better. Entropy 23:55, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Also, this skill is more fun due to the 1337-ness of Monty Python?--Devils Apprentice 23:19, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::This skill is actually very 1337. Monks might heal with Rc, but with 10 leadership this doesn't cost you any additional energy so you can use it to eliminate ALL conditions from your party, also, since it's a shout you can just spam it cuz it doesn't have activation time anyway. And you can give your monks a skill like Divert Hexes(for HA) or Shield of Deflection for gvg. 1337. UnexistNL ::::::::You will never get more than one energy returned for this. You don't get energy based on allies in earshot when you use a shout but the number of allies affected by it, which is one (the single ally it targets). --Fyren 17:53, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I would appreciate it if people like UnexistNL would check their insane theories in practice before, before schooling all of us, how this is an awesome free condition removal. The fact that energy return is only 1 energy is clearly mentioned, just a bit up.--Spura 07:26, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Even if they are wrong, everyone has the right to their opinion and allowed to express it. (Not including illegal or morally wrong issues of course) -- Xeon 07:33, 3 April 2007 (CDT) No attribute. This skill should be no attribute, honestly, as it has no variables based upon the attribute level. Much like some other warrior skills. Kamahl 10:22, 2 September 2006 (CDT) I bet you there gonna add something like Req 4 motivation to link it to it maybe motivation will determine how long the flesh wound lasts :)Detraya fullvear 04:20, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :If they did that, it would probably end up like the Fragspike Virulence, which uses a low Death in order to get the effect to run out quickly. This would end up like that because the Deep Wound would last shorter if its duration changed with Motivation, so most would not have an Motivation points so they could give the longest deep wound to the enemy. Most likely, it will require Motivation points or else have a chance at failure. 67.136.34.226 11:10, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::Oh mah gawd they put a length lasting period on it like you predicted. Good job, but it doesn't change the simple underpoweredness of this skill. Perhaps if it said something like "Target ally and all nearby/adjacent allies lose all conditions. For each condition lost, you suffer from a unremovable (?) deep wound (Or it could say your maximum health is lowered by 20 percent) for 7...3 seconds per condition removed.", it'd be of some effective use. Ho hum. :::And it would be ridiculously complex :P --Ender A 11:37, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Don't forget "You Will Die!" — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:45, 12 December 2006 (CST) Use as a trigger for finales? It is 1 second recharge... perhaps you can use it on finales to keep them up considering this skill and all the finales are single target. This idea coul also apply to refrains, but refrains typically don't need to be reapplied THAT often since they last 20 seconds (without any reapplying). -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 13:55, 21 December 2006 (CST) :It doesn't trigger them. There's no shout effect on your target. --Fyren 16:29, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::This is also so if you're using an echo on yourself? Have you tested it to see if it counts as affecting the caster, if it does, this skill is going to have spectacular synergy with burning refrain. :::It doesn't trigger any shout-ending conditions. --Fyren 15:43, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::It also doesn't give the 1 energy you SHOULD get for using it, mark as a bug maybe? --Gimmethegepgun 21:01, 15 January 2007 (CST) Now that the skill gives a speed bonus in addition to removing conditions, it can indeed act as fuel for finales and refrains, or for any other shout-related effects (shout-ending, while under a shout, etc.). This side-effect is quite powerful in my opinion. Catbus 06:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) arny trivia? I refrained from removing this in case there was a strong crowd that supported it It's also said in the movie "Last Action Hero" starring Arnold Schwarzenegger I personally think this is a monty python reference because of the number of other skills that have been found to link to this. -- Xeon 09:10, 3 February 2007 (CST) :I know this is old, but i'm bored. So.... yea, but at the same time you have to look at the context of when it happened in that movie as well. In it for some reason this kid could travel in and out of movies with a magic ticket and the characters could as well, so, in the real world Arnie gets shot up pretty bad in the end fight scene and would normally have died, but when they get him back into the movie world that doctor comments "it's just a flesh wound." 16:33, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Trivia Cleanup I just did major cleaning up on the trivia section, as it was inaccurate, lengthy, and had odd random references. I seriously doubt anyone would agree this skill was based on the line being said once in the A-Team or KotOR (both of which were more-likely-than-not referencing Monty Python). I have a feeling people will try to continue changing things, but I just wanted to put here to let people know my reasons. Capcom 23:24, 4 February 2007 (CST) :I have a feeling the man in the skill icon just got hit with Eviscerate. But I won't add it to Trivia. ;) Entropy 23:26, 4 February 2007 (CST) :I think a lot of people editing the "Trivia" parts of articles don't seem to realize that you only need to link to the original reference or explain the trope and that immmediately leads anyone interested in learning about it to a much more comprehensive reference. — 130.58 (talk) 23:28, 4 February 2007 (CST) Energy Returned When using this skill do you only get 1 energy, since the shout only affected 1 ally, or 1 energy for each ally within earshot? VegaObscura 02:39, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Like every shout that targets a single ally, you will only get 1 energy back. --Heelz 03:33, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :If you looked up, you'd see that a long time ago I noticed that it didn't give any energy --Gimmethegepgun 07:41, 27 December 2007 (UTC) benefits this seems to have obvious benefits over RC, interruptible, shorter recharge, all only at the cost of recieving deep wound, yet I havent seen this being used ever. why is that?--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 18:42, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't heal. Monks are a staple in nearly every team build but Paragons aren't. The Hobo 18:49, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::1)It saves the other team the trouble of putting a deep wound on the IJAFW-user to spike them. 2)It doesn't heal. RC has a whopping 60+ health per condition removed. 3)Secondary paragon isn't nearly as helpful to a monk (assuming a monk is using it) as mesmer or elementalist. I was rather amused when I discovered it triggers Zealot's Fire, though. 19:10, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::why would a monk use it.. 67.162.10.70 19:14, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Thelordofblah was comparing it to RC. I assume that if he suggests that it should replace RC, he means that a monk use it. Besides, like The Hobo said, Paragons aren't a staple, and my other points still stand. 19:16, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm almost positive that he meant the monk bringing a different elite and having someone else (not necessarily paragon primary) spare their elite for this. This works fine on a midline that incorporates this into their build. Better than RC and the said midliner can have his elite for other things? Well that's a much broader largely dependent on the build, the setting (RC wins this over in most cases for HA), and other things. 67.162.10.70 19:27, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Maybe using this for removing conditions from the RC? Though this can be outperformed in most cases by Mending Touch...71.104.169.195 16:26, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::or more logically Draw Conditions 67.162.10.70 16:40, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yea I meant what 67.126 said.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 23:04, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Draw Conditions is a spell, thus affected by daze and backfire. Conditions on a squishy is worse than conditions on a 106 armor Paragon. Draw Conditions also has a longer recharge(6 times longer =O) and can't be activated while KD'd or casting a spell/chant/signet/whatever. The advantages to this aren't huge, but i'd say this is better than Draw Conditions for condition removal. And who's gonna try to spike someone with 106 armor, i mean, really? This skill isn't meant to be used by Monks.--Darksyde Never Again 06:56, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Don't forget you're comparing this to a NON-elite, draw conditions, if this had a slightly longer reload and a long deep wound duration, but no elite status it would be a lot better compared to other skills 81.204.16.252 13:39, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It's true that this skill doesn't heal like RC.. but since when are Paragons healers? You can use this skill effectively with 0 motivation, so you can be an offensive/condition spreading spear chucker while having massive condition removal at the same time. - Lordz, 21:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) National Lampoon's Euro Vacation This movie has this in it, but it's probably a Monty Python reference, as he refers to "I've still got one" or something. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 16:34, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Put it on 3 heroes... Make one of them get a condition and watch them all go crazy with this. P A R A S I T I C 08:41, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Lmao! 85.81.126.123 17:09, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Nice Laugh there! ::You can probably just make them use the first one, but I can only imagine how fast they would exhaust their energy. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:30, 5 July 2008 (UTC) crazy condition removal Media:[[Media:Example.oggMedia:Example.ogg]] with the new buff u can use this unlinked skill to easily keep ur party free from conditions and keep a self condition remover like mending touch to remove deep wound. :I liked it with Aggressive Refrain+Plague Sending better before the change, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Update Changed from remove all conditions, you suffer from a DW to remove all conditions if you do not suffer from a DW. It used to be OK with Plague Sending cuz you could spam DW at will at the opponents team. Now it's a bad condition removal skill with no advantages over the previous version except that DWing yourself could be bad in certain cases. Still think this is a nerf to an underused skill 23:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :I agree, Paragon primaries would also normally take Aggressive Refrain, so that would have meant spammable DW+Cracked Armor. Maybe it should be adrenal (1-2 Strikes) or return more energy (because Leadership when it only affects one ally is only 1 energy >.>)? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:50, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Last I knew this didn't even get that 1 energy --Gimmethegepgun 00:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::It should, unless that's a bug. If you're referring to it having an instant effect, that's for trigger Echoes, but Leadership should trigger when an ally is affected by it, so "Make Haste!", "Brace Yourself!", "Lead the Way!" and any other target-only Shouts would return 1 energy. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:49, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, it DOES have an instant effect, while the ones you mentioned have a buff effect on them. I'm gonna go test it now to find out --Gimmethegepgun 23:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It does not give you any energy back --Gimmethegepgun 23:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Would that make "Never Give Up!", "Make Your Time!" and "To the Limit!" the same? If they return energy (with the conditions met), then I think it would be a bug, although 1 energy isn't a big difference, but 1 energy every time you use it can be. I also think that Paragon primaries should get some extra benefit to running this over a secondary Paragon, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:10, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Also, Restore Condition, although interruptible, triggers Channeling (for HA), has bonus healing, and doesn't have a no DW clause. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:17, 12 August 2008 (UTC) zealots fire this could work well with zealots fire its instant cast short recharge and leadership would negate the 1 enrgy for zealots, if zealots fire was any good it could b useful-Rabus 00:58, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :No, Leadership doesn't trigger when you use this --Gimmethegepgun 02:12, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::It doesnt?! but leadership says You gain 1 Energy for each ally affected by one of your Shouts or Chants, this is a shout, removing conditions is an effect on an ally, should give leadership-Rabus 18:18, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::You get 1 Energy for using FGJ so I see no reason why this wouldn't as well (T/ ) 18:38, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Still 5e per second (5-1+1), which is alot of Energy. One regen is one Energy per 3 seconds, mrite? 15e per 3 seconds, thus 15 degen? Hahah, gg keeping that up. However, with 7 people using 3 or 4 shouts on one target at the same time, using ZF to deal damage could hurt :) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:42, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::You would have needed pre-nerf "GftE!" along with an Orders with Dark Fury to keep up your energy, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:39, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::My friends and I tried a Zealot's Fire Shout spike in TA once, it was disasterous. 3x monk and a hammer warrior; the monks each had 3 shouts. They just couldn't keep their energy up, plus they didn't have any room for good spells. D: 22:11, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Remember that FGJ dumps a buff effect on you. This doesn't, and I assume that is the reason it doesn't give you energy back. I've tried --Gimmethegepgun 18:52, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::So that means "Never Give Up!" will never return energy, as well? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:10, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I don't think it would get Leadership energy, but I don't have it unlocked so I can't check --Gimmethegepgun 01:41, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Ha! it will gain energy now - Rabus 16:22, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ( or so update says...) :Time to pull out Zealout's Fire again! (or some other skill which work well by spamming shouts) (T/ ) 00:34, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::And now its even better! Might get some use on a Pvp para. Arcdash at achool 17:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::7 sec speed boost at 1 rech, 0 cast, 5e. And it removes Cripple! Quite lolsy --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:21, 12 December 2008 (UTC) how come it takes 2 seconds to recharge now? 23:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Since it was apparently "buffed" (T/ ) 21:01, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::This skill is extremely easy to manage on a paragon. use Energizing Chorus, Anthem of Flame, and "Go For the Eyes!" and you're set. you can substitute energizing for Lyric of Zeal and then take Signet of Synergy. there are a ton of ways this skill is extremely easy to manage.--Demer Osis 09:06, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Other condition removal skills with a 2 second recharge *Restore Conditions *Life Sheath *Draw Conditions *Mend Condition *Foul Feast *Plague Touch has no recharge! :o So it's fine to just say this is the fastest activating skill. 20:48, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :*headds to plague touch to add note* 20:50, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Avatar of Melandru (T/ ) 21:01, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::: min is 30 sec, since the effect of the skill doesnt count as using a condition rtremoval skill per se :p 21:03, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :What about "I Am Unstoppable!"? Or does it not count as condition removal? Impulsion Texmod :Free to use.--Demer Osis 09:03, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::NICE. :D Qing Guang 16:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) 2 energy K we played around with this in GvG today, and after observing we noticed that you get 2 energy every time you use it on an ally. Any ideas why? TrinityX 14:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Maybe a leftover from the old functionality, where it also affected yourself? However, I am unable to reproduce this. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::It returns 2 energy when conditions are removed only. No idea why tbh. 23:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC)